Athletes need to develop their gross motor skills, such as, for example, good eye-to-hand or eye-to-foot coordination, in order to excel at a particular sport or athletic activity. For example, soccer players spend many hours juggling a soccer ball, to train the coordination between the eye and foot and leg. The difficulty with this type of training is that the goal is to kick or juggle the ball as much as possible, but a person actually spends the greater portion of training time chasing and retrieving the ball. The same difficulty arises when training for various other ball sports.
What is needed, therefore, is a training device that enables a person to train gross motor skills by repeatedly engaging with a sports device, such as a ball, without having to spend time retrieving the sport device. What is further needed is such a device that is adaptable to the skill level of the trainee.